The High School Hierarchy
by Queen Rima
Summary: The high school hierarchy is composed of five main groups: Jocks, Cheerleaders, Hipsters, Nerds, and the Averages. After a hilarious homecoming game failure, hipster Hinamori Amu unintentionally picks a fight with the two upper groups in the hierarchy, and has thus led to a war of popularity, backstabbing, food fights, and absolute chaos. High school has just become a battlefield.
1. Humiliation

Boo! Another story, and this time it's Amuto! c: Not in the beginning at all though, so be patient please!

I came up with this story because I went to my big brother's homecoming game and boy oh boy, they lost their homecoming game and the cheerleaders sucked! A lot! I've been to my cousin's tennis games though, and tennis, though it's not as fun to watch, it's better than seeing the failure of my big bro's team. So I came up with this little idea. Along with a few fake high school philosophies... I was looking so forward to high school because of them...

I don't own Shugo Chara or anything like that. Please enjoy! This is just a prologue, so it's short... c:

* * *

**::The High School Hierarchy::**

* * *

"Amu!" Rima yelled, clad in her tennis uniform she received yesterday from the manager. "The tennis game is today! I'll be skipping sixth period and heading straight out onto the courts. What about you?"

"I'm skipping out on sixth period too, but I have to go and get my uniform from Yukari-sensei," I said, closing my lockers in one swift slam. I grinned at the blonde and began to walk alongside her towards our next period down the hallway. People were shuffling up and down the corridor. "You know, I heard the varsity football players lost homecoming!"

"There's no surprise there," Rima chuckled. "The halftime show sucked ass too. Those cheerleaders are getting plump." We both laughed and kept making fun of last night's game until I bumped into a human Jock. That's right, it was the captain of the football team himself.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto...

"Get out of the way," he said, pushing me aside with one hand. I, however, didn't budge at all. I was a tennis player in the A league, damn it. I stood my ground and glared at him. "Bitch, I said to move."

"Why don't you get out of the way? Venting about last night's epic display... of humiliation and failure?" I sneered, throwing my bag over my shoulder haughtily. I saw his vein bulge out of his forehead in a second.

"Why you little-" He raised his fist and I easily backed away to the side. He was too predictable. After all, he was a jock. Jocks are idiots. I laughed in his face as I dodged it before flicking his forehead playfully.

"Jocks shouldn't hit poor, innocent girls," I said before being pulled away by Rima into class. "Especially a hipster," I teased. The last thing I saw was him giving me the middle finger. I laughed at his obnoxiousness, returning the gesture dutifully as Rima threw me into my seat by my collar. The door slammed shut.

"Do you plan on having a funeral anytime soon?" Rima growled. "That was the top jock in the school and you picked a fight with him! Have you forgotten about his reputation, his extra buff, on-steroids friends, and his crazy bitch of a sister?" The teacher walked in and she had to take her seat at the far end of the classroom, so we were an entire classroom away from each other now. She still gave me an occasional "I'm disappointed in you" glare.

'Tsukiyomi Ikuto, top Jock, insolent asshole, declared loser by Hinamori Amu.'

I just filled out his resume in my head. What I did, I don't regret. It's a hipster's thing to stand up and stand out anyways.

"Amu! Hinamori Amu!"

"Yes," I stood up.

"Do the calculus problem on the board."

I easily solved the problem and returned to my seat, smiling. "Correct," the teacher praised as he continued his lecture and stopped picking on me. I sat back in my chair, my phone wide out in the open as I texted Tadase. As long as you answered the teacher and had good grades, he won't give a shit about cell phones.

Now, Tadase, the captain of the tennis team, the best varsity player in the entire district... we are actually very close. Lulu and her crew of annoying cheerleaders hate me for this though. I know, you'd think a cheerleader like her would be going after some bad ass football playing jock like Ikuto. Apparently, Ikuto and his team have all been called dibs on by other cheery chirpy chicks.

Hoshina Utau, captain of the cheerleading team, called dibs on Ikuto. I cannot wait to see the face she makes when she finds out I've humiliated her dearest brother out in the open. Yes, they're related, but Utau refuses to let Ikuto have a real girl. Not that he sticks to a single one anyways. It's odd though, I never see him act lovingly to Utau ever in my life, but it's quite the opposite for Utau. Quite the opposite.

Then a text message came, my phone vibrating once, I decided to ignore it for now since Rima was giving me a glare again. A few minutes later, my phone vibrated three times from text messages, so I broke off eye contact to look at my phone. There was two from unknown numbers, one from Rima, one from Tadase, and one from Kukai, my best friend since childhood, though he's captain of the soccer team- he got tired of tennis or something.

I clicked on Rima's text. _Stupid Amu, now you're going to die by the hands of the popular assholes!_ Ignored. Honestly, she's a little too worried about me.

Tadase's text wasn't very important, but it was nice to read. _Congratulations on winning the team the A League championships. I'm proud of you. If it weren't for you, we would have still stayed in the B league. Keep up the good work._ I sighed in content.

The unknown texts were interesting. The first one was, _Fuck you to hell for embarrassing my brother! I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and kill you myself you fat twat!_ The second was, _Fuck you. You'll pay, bitch. You'll pay dearly.  
_

It was obviously Ikuto and Utau, the childish, stupid children. I decided to reply, but later. I would be sure to give them a nice, long, appealing reply. It was a bit weird about how they got my number so quickly, but I didn't care. They must have gotten it from their friends or something. Now, to open the text from Kukai.

_Congratulations on being in the A league, Hinamori! Let's go on a celebration date today in the afternoon. We can meet by Seiyo Cafe and head on out to adventure from there! -Kukai!_

Ah, yes, I forgot to mention...

Souma Kukai is my boyfriend.

* * *

Unfortunately for me, Souma Kukai is indeed a jock. But he's not the kind of jock I despise, he's actually a nice jock. We got together at the end of Junior High when he asked me out after a grand soccer championships game which he scored the winning goal. Hell, I said yes and I don't really regret it.

Kukai has good relationships with everyone- jocks, cheerleaders, hipsters, even nerds- that's because Kairi is a nerd, the student body president, that is. He has all sorts of nerd connections. His best friend is also a hipster like me, Nagihiko. We're hipster partners.

He's also very good friends with Yuiki Yaya, a girl who is a big part of the Averages, though you can't tell because of her daily dose of sugar, which leads to her being incredibly hyperactive. We weren't about to create a "baby student" group for her own sake though, so in the averages she went.

The bell rang and my train of thought disappeared. Sixth period was next and I had an important tennis game to attend.

* * *

I got my uniform and quickly changed into it as I tied up my hair into one messy, pink bun. My tennis tee was a little tight, but I withstood it as I pulled on the white and blue fabric that said "Seiyo" in bright yellow. The shorts were a little too short, so I pulled the blue shorts down, wrinkling the yellow stripes on the side a bit.

With a racket in hand, and a tennis ball in the other, I was ready. I ran out of the locker room and sprinted out of the hallway and outside the building into the cold, fresh air, standing still to take in a few breaths. I was feeling great! The game would go well, and I would be looking forward to a date this afternoon. I had high hopes for today.

That is, until I saw the football team on the tennis courts, with Tsukiyomi Ikuto yelling at my best friend, who was curled into a ball.

"Rima!" I yelled as I unfroze and quickly sprinted towards the scene.


	2. Reassuring

I'm updating this because I have an important message for my few fans, plus I have this chapter planned out so yeah.

School has been getting in my way a lot lately since it's not the beginning of the school year anymore. We the students have been getting bombarded with homework since I'm taking advanced courses too, and I'm kind of dying in papers right now. Not to mention volleyball is really taking its toll on me after school as well. Bump,Set,&Spike! Yeah... I'm always pooped to the core because of it. I'm pretty dedicated though. Anyways, because of that, I don't think I can update very frequently anymore like I originally planned, which was wanting to update once a week, but it'll be more like once every two months now... I'm very sorry but I'll still try my best to update my two stories because they're like my babies c:

I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does... c: Enjoy, everyone! Sorry it's so short, I promise the next chapter will be very long! I'm aiming for 3,000 words next chapter, so please don't be mad at this shortness and review! c:

* * *

**::The High School Hierarchy::**

* * *

"Rima!" I yelled as I ran over to the tennis courts where that gangster Tsukiyomi was, yelling and picking on my best friend. She was curled into a small, little ball, slightly trembling as I finally got there.

"What do you think you're doing," I demanded to that bastard. He stood there smirking. "Well? Wipe that damn smirk off your face, dickhead."

"Oh. She wants to start a name-calling fight," he said, his face closing in on mine. I was just about to slap him when he caught my hand by the wrist, pushing it back and holding it above my head. "Not so tough now, are you?"

I spit on his face.

He jumped back, scowling as he wiped my saliva off of his cheek. I hoped he would get a pimple later on. "You freaking, skanky b-"

"That's enough, Tsukiyomi." Tadase had finally come and stepped in. Ikuto growled. "Get lost, Ikuto. We're about to have a game. We don't need pathetic cheerleaders like you to win."

"Break a leg, Tadase," Ikuto countered. "I mean it."

"Good luck to you too," Tadase replied as he tried to comfort Rima. Ikuto and his gang spat on the floor before leaving. Before he left though, he went up to me and whispered in my ear.

"The hipsters are going down... Especially you." He bit my ear and left.

I hated that bastard. I would have done something back to him for trying to seduce me, but the opposing tennis team was already here. Our game had to start.

I looked over at Rima, who was smiling now. She gave me a reassuring, warm smile. "Good luck, Reems," I said.

"Good luck, Amu."

And our game started.

* * *

Rima had already gone back to the locker room after my match had finished. I was going against their varsity team with Tadase as my partner and we managed to get in the winning point before the time ended. We high-fived the other team and they congratulated us, though a few of them were spouting a few insults behind our back. Then again, they lost, so whatever.

But a sentence from one of the girls really irked me.

"Hey, who's that handsome guy over there?"

"I don't know, but he's hot..."

"Hotter than the opponent team's blondie."

'So not true,' I thought in my head as I walked away. Ikuto and his gang were coming back towards the courts and I did not want to be there at the moment. The girls were swooning and I think I heard one of them say that he winked at them. Disgusting.

I headed towards the girls' locker room, but then one boy got in my way with a big hug.

"Hinamori!" Kukai cheered, hugging me tightly. I laughed and hugged him back, the smell of him simply calming me down and clearing all hateful thoughts from my mind. "Congrats on winning the game," he said.

"Thanks. How was soccer practice?"

"Great, like always." He planted a kiss on my cheek. "Well, you better go get ready, I'll be waiting out here so we can go on our little adventure," he whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"Alright," I replied as I walked inside. I saw Rima sitting down, tying her shoelaces. "Hey Rima," I greeted her. She looked up and smiled weakly.

"Hey, Amu."

"We won," I said, opening my locker and beginning to change out of my uniform.

"Yeah."

"So... what happened before the game?" I asked her quietly and slowly. She was silent for a few moments.

"Nothing much."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't want to talk about it?"

"I said nothing much, Amu."

"What about-"

"IT'S NOTHING, AMU! FORGET ABOUT IT!" she screamed, her eyes scrunched before she opened them again and started to tear up. I immediately began apologizing and trying to comfort her.

"It's fine, Amu. Please, just forget about it..."

"Ok," I reassured her. She closed her locker and gathered her things.

"I'm going home. Bye," she said.

"Bye." She left.

I'd have to do some talking with that Tsukiyomi later.


	3. Cheating

Hello people! A great few weeks have passed for me: Winning Homecoming Princess, passing all my classes with A's, Halloween was wonderful...

I haven't updated in a long, long time either so here you go! c:

I do not own Shugo Chara. Have a good read peepz! c;

* * *

**::The High School Hierarchy::  
**

* * *

My date with Kukai wasn't so bad. We went to little cafe called *Tsuki Coffee Cafe* and chatted a bit before we simply drove around in his sports car, chilling in a public park's parking lot and watching the sun leave the sky dimming with pink and orange clouds.

"Hey, Kukai..." I murmured, leaning on his chest as we sat on the hood of his car. He hugged from behind around my waist, holding me tightly to him as if I would fall off by accident and leave him. "Don't you think there's something wrong with the other jocks at our school?"

Kukai raised an eyebrow.

"I meant like... why can't they all be more like you? You're kind, funny, and athletic. You're not the brightest kid in town but you still try. You're a tad clumsy but it's adorable, and you know how to be a gentlemen when you need to." He smiled and kissed me.

"Well, are you talking Tsukiyomi and his crew? He isn't as bad as he seems, Amu."

I showed him the texts and he and his sister sent me, which I've already replied to saying that Ikuto was a fat twat that I'd hunt down to kill to the ends of the Earth and that Utau was a bitch that would pay dearly. Basically, I copied and pasted their texts and sent them to each other. The replies they sent back were hilarious, so I kept up the switcheroo game.

"I didn't say anything about his sister though," he surrendered. I laughed. "Damn... Amu, I never knew you were a fat twat..." I growled and flipped over, pushing him onto the surface of the hood and pinning him down between my legs.

"Fat twats would probably have crushed you by now," I teased blatantly, leaning on his chest and listening to his heart beat, which was cute because it was quickening by the second. "Are you nervous, Kukai?"

"When the love of your life looks like she's about to rape you, what do you think?" I laughed so hard that I fell off the hood of the car. Kukai scrambled to get himself up straight before hopping down to stare at me shrivel up in the grass, my face redder than chili peppers and my stomach feeling like I just ate fifty of them. It hurt so much to laugh because of how hard I already laughed.

Kukai shrugged, not understanding why I died so much. "I don't get it."

"Kukai, I'm NEVER going to rape you. We will never reach that phase until I am in my late forties." He groaned.

"That's too long," he mumbled.

After a long talk and making out on the grass, Ikuto decided to text Kukai. He wanted to meet him with him at a local bar. "Don't go," I pleaded. He ruffled my bubblegum hair and picked me up off the ground like a bride and set me inside his car.

"I'll take you home, babe. But when the king of jocks calls me, I got to beckon to his call." I rolled my eyes.

"You would choose him over me?"

"No, I choose you, but when Ikuto uses an exclamation mark, or any punctuation at all in his texts, then you know that something's up. Besides, if he's planning something against the hipsters, I can hitch you up with some plans to fire back at them."

Grinning, I kissed his cheek. "Sometimes I think you belong in the Hipster group." He hopped into the car and started the engine, driving towards my two-story home. "I really do," I yawned as I let my head lean on the seat belt and my eyes were drooping."

"Sometimes I do too," he said sadly before I shut down.

* * *

After dropping Amu off, Kukai headed straight towards the bar.

"What's up Tsukiyomi?" Kukai grinned as he high-fived his fellow jocks once he arrived there. Ikuto smirked and ordered all the jocks he could gather at this secret meeting to sit down, a large stack of booze sitting on their table. "Is this for us?" Kukai mumbled as he grabbed a bottle for himself- Pure vodka.

"For you my man, on my house." Kukai smirked and thanked Ikuto. Spurred on by the cheering, he chugged down the entire bottle as the jocks cheered and cheered for Kukai. Kukai sat down right next to Ikuto, burping a little before slamming the bottle down.

"Bet you can't chug down the other four bottles," Ikuto led Kukai on. Kukai spat on the table and pulled his sleeves up, chugging the other four bottles as well. Jocks were screaming and cheering, standing up to hoot Kukai on, whose face was red and eyes were bloodshot. He looked... well, drunk.

Ikuto stayed seated, smirking the entire time. The king of jocks was no fool, you see. Once all the jocks had calmed down and Kukai was finished with the four vodka bottles, Ikuto hung an arm around Kukai's neck. He hiccuped and grinned like the guy Ikuto always took him for. "Ikuuuuuto, wh-whaaas huuppenin?" he slurred with nothing but drunk thoughts.

"Well... Kukai, we were just curious about your girlfriend."

"Yaa- ya meannn my baaaaabeeey, Ahhmuuu?"

"Yeah, Hinamori Amu... the hipster queen?"

"Ohhh yeeeahhh! I knoeee all deeeer iz toooooooo huuuuuur hehe!"

Ikuto laughed as he pulled Kukai closer to him, ordering a few beers for his brunette friend. "I bet you can't tell us all there is to her."

Kukai laughed. He loved a good challenge, and he loved to win. "Watchhhh... I'ma prooooove yuh wroooong," he half smirked, half grinned. Ikuto pulled a bottle of beer that the waitress just set down and dangled it in front of the innocent jock.

"I'm watching," Ikuto said.

Kukai snatched the beer bottle and opened his mouth for the world of jocks.

* * *

'No way,' I thought in my head. I had followed Kukai all the way here with my motorcycle after he had shortly left my balcony and here he was, letting those bastards get him drunk to spill some secrets? Next time me and Kukai have a confession session, I'm setting a limit. There's always been that limit... we just overlooked it. But not anymore, this was getting too dangerous. It's not even in school! They were cheating.

I snuck around from behind the cashier desk, telling the cashier I only needed to use the bathroom. The bathroom hallway was so close to the jocks, it was almost hard to get there. But the idiots were so focused on Kukai chugging vodka that not even my pink hair interested them. I was now peeking at them from the edge of the wall by the bathroom door.

Kukai suddenly began blabbering about how pretty I was and what my hobbies were, which I thought must have not been much help, but the jocks rooted him on to talk more. I had to stop them before Kukai barfed up precious information.

Looking to the side, a fire alarm was sitting there. 'PULL ME,' it screamed in my mind. I walked over towards the red lever. And well... you know what happens when there's a wonderful red lever just there on the wall waiting to be pulled.

My hand reached out and shoved that motherfucker down, sprinkling nothing but chaos into the bar.

Poor, poor bar.

* * *

*Tsuki Coffee Cafe*- A cafe also from Mirene's story called Don't Leave Me! which is an epic Amuto story I definitely recommend! Just mentioning her because she helped me brainstorm this chapter c: I love you MireneLeanBeanSexyMachineTee nQueen c; aka Mirene the Mermaid peepz! c:


	4. Confronting

Haha, boo! Haven't seen all of you in a while, sorry about that! Just one last update before finals, you know?

Wish me luck on them! I really hope I won't fail...

I don't own Shugo Chara peepz~

Enjoooy the chapter please!

Note: Weird, cliche things will be happening throughout the story because I want this story to be SUPAH cliche. Just sayin'.

Please review at the end! Thankies c:

* * *

**::The High School Hierarchy::  
**

* * *

Ikuto and his little jock crew were panicking as all the bar customers complained and ran outside, staff members checking for a fire. Kukai sat in the chair, a relaxed smile curling his lips. "I likeeeee cooold showuuhsssss..." he mumbled, slumping in his chair while Ikuto fled, yelling about how his expensive clothes would need dry cleaning later. I quickly snatched Kukai and left through the back door, leaving the chaotic bar.

Geez Kukai, how are you are supposed to protect me when I'm the one protecting your mouth? "Ahh, coooold showerrrs make me coooold..." I slapped my forehead as he hugged onto mine, searching for warmth. "Amuuu, thass you? You're waaaaaaarm," he purred.

I couldn't help but laugh as I set him on my motorcycle. "Kukai, hold on to me tight, okay? Don't let go, or I'll kill you."

Kukai smirked as good as a drunk smirk could get. "Keeeell me...? No prawbleem, daaaaawg." He got on and hugged my waist tightly as I started the engine to drive off, dropping him off at his house to his older brothers.

"Thanks Hinamori!" they said, dragging Kukai's body through the door while he slurred a goodbye to me as well. I waved and left to go home, parking my motorcycle in the driveway only to notice another motorcycle in my driveway. Weird.

"Onee-chan!" Ami shouted happily. "Uncle K-san is visiting us for the... week? Month? I think month! He's staying in our... uhm... gah-rajuh."

"Garage?"

"Yeah!"

I laughed and ruffled her light brown hair before slipping off my shoes and heading up the stairs, flopping in my bed. My hair lightly smelled from the wet water of the sprinklers, but I didn't want to go to the bathroom and then risk seeing my uncle. I did not like him, but since he spoils Ami, Ami loves him. What first grader wouldn't like a man with a lot of candy that was safe to take the candy from?

Still... I might as well shower since I still needed to brush my teeth. I picked out some pajamas before wrapping it in a light pink towel. Afterwards, I quickly stepped out of my room and into the hallway. I quietly sneaked over to the bathroom, which was in use. Sighing, I knocked. After hearing the flush of the toilet, the door opened and a tall, balding man with dark, menacing eyes glanced down at me.

"Hello, Uncle," I murmur under my breath.

"Hello, Amu," he said in the same, dark tone he always gave me.

We exchanged spots and I slammed the door closed.

Managing to avoid my uncle for the rest of the night, I laid in bed and sighed, thinking about all the reasons I hated him. For one thing, he never liked me, so I never liked him back. He also never spoiled me like he did to Ami, and... we just don't like each other.

Even more awkward, he's staying over because he wanted to visit Ami and, get ready for the lie of the night, me. He lives in Korea and runs some business there, but I'm sure it's nothing dandy and innocent.

The next morning, I left the house fairly quickly in the morn, so early that the sky outside was only beginning to brighten up. I roller-bladed down the streets and took in some fresh air at the local park, fresh dew on the grass. My phone buzzed and I stared at my phone to find Kukai's text.

_not going to school today my head hurts like hell_

I laughed.

_Oh really? Remember anything from yesterday?_ I texted back after finding a dry bench to sit on.

_my brothers told me you took me home last thing I remembered was Ikuto calling me to a bar_

I rolled my eyes. _I saved your ass. That bastard got you drunk and tried to get info from you about me. I took you out of there before anything bad happened. I had to fucking follow you and make sure nothing was spilled. Then I set the fire alarm and got everyone distracted and drove you home_

_I feel so embarrassed please forgive me babe_

I was about to reply, and then decided not to. I decided to let him think things over and suffer a few consequences. Not more than a few moments later, he had texted me again.

_please don't torture me like this_

Sorry, Kukai. I love you but you need a time-out.

Satisfied, I happily rolled my way to school.

* * *

I slapped a high-five with Nagihiko after I told him what happened yesterday. He's kind of like my hipster partner-in-crimes. "Damn, Amu, that was so sick of you!" I half-smirked and shrugged.

"Wasn't much. Pretty easy if you ask me. All I'd have to do is pull the fire alarm if a war ever breaks out and we'd win."

Nagihiko laughed. "Say, you ever find out what happened to Reems?"

I scrunched my eyebrows. I had almost completely forgotten about that since Rima had been acting normally the whole time after the incident in the locker room. It was now brunch time so I suppose I had time to go confront him. "No, but come with me and find out."

"Come with you to confront Ikuto? I wouldn't miss this event for my life." He threw an arm around my shoulder as I did the same to him. We happily walked down the hallway, waving hello to people we knew as we passed. We couldn't afford to be hipster-spicy, we needed as many allies we could get. We even threw some hello's to the cheerleaders, who happily gave Nagihiko a slutty air-kiss and blew them to him. I pretended to dodge it and fan it away from me. I received a few glares, but it made Nagihiko laugh.

Finally, we arrived at the corner of the quad nearest to the football fields, where Ikuto and three other guys were talking in a huddled group. One of the jocks noticed Nagihiko came over. He knuckle-punched him - Nagihiko was friends with a lot of jocks, surprisingly. Nagihiko also knuckle-punched everyone else except Ikuto.

"If it isn't the gaysters," Ikuto spat. His friends patted Nagi on the back and looked at me apologetically.

"He's in a bad mood," jock one said.

"Something bad happened yesterday," jock two mumbled.

"You guys should just go," jock three insisted.

I boldly took a step forward and stuck my face into Ikuto's view. "What did you tell Rima on the day of the tennis game, bastard?"

Ikuto looked confused before realizing and remembering it. He smirked. "Is it any of your business?"

"Yes."

"Well, you'll have to pay a price for me to tell you."

"Tell me first and then you can name your price."

"You've got it the other way around," he insisted.

"No, I'm not. You're being stupid," I shot.

"Kiss Nagihiko," he stated. Nagihiko jumped and I backed up a step.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, kiss Nagi and I'll tell you."

He thinks he's so intimidating, doesn't he? Assfucker.

I shrugged, and with a mischievous smirk, pulled Nagihiko's face down and planted a kiss on his cheek. He blushed furiously, although I didn't understand why. Didn't he do this all the time anyways with other girls? If he has a crush on me, I am going to kick his balls later. "There, happy?"

"Kiss him on the lips," the blue head urged, widening his smirk. I looked over to his peers.

Jock one through three began persuading Ikuto to just tell me, and I inwardly thanked them with a smile. They looked happy to see it; my looks actually come in handy sometimes. The lead jock finally gave in, sighing and punching jock two on the shoulder. "Fine! Fine!"

"So what did you tell her?" Nagihiko and I leaned in curiously. He groaned before running a hand through his hair, his face becoming more serious and a little troubling to Nagihiko and I.

"I told her..."


	5. Unexpected

Happy New Yearrrrr!

Regular chapter because I'm tired... I wanted it to be longer, believe me.

New Year partying is not easy on the energy, believe me!

Okay, I don't own Shugo Chara! so let's do this!

Please enjoy the read. c:

* * *

**::The High School Hierarchy::  
**

* * *

"I told her that I would expose her crush to the public if she didn't do something for me."

"What?" Nagi and Amu exclaimed loudly. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"You heard me. And I told her a few things about her crush too," he smirked. "She seemed pretty desperate for him, if you ask me. And the look on her face when I told her she would never have a chance - don't get me wrong, I had back up information about that, and she broke down. Then you came running over," he said, pointing at Amu. "That's it, and that's the truth."

"Who is Rima's crush?" Nagihiko asked.

"What did you make her do?" Amu followed up.

Ikuto shook his head before standing up. "That's between me and Rima, and now if you'll excuse me, you've reminded me to have a word with her."

"You're not getting anywhere near her!" Nagihiko yelled, blocking his way. "Stay away from Rima!"

"Why don't you worry about your own girl, Nagi?" he teased. Nagihiko growled.

"What girl!"

"The one next to you, of course. Oh wait, she's not there anymore, is she."

"What?" he turned around and found Amu and Ikuto's friends gone. "Amu!" He flipped to Ikuto and demanded where they took her. Unfortunately for the hipster, the top jock was gone.

Now he had a choice - to go find Rima or to find Amu. It was a difficult question to answer because the both of them were important to him. But he couldn't split in half and find them both. One had to be found before the other. If he was lucky, they'd both be in the same place.

Sighing, he decided to follow his heart and ran off.

* * *

Amu struggled to fight the three guys.

"We're sorry, but this is under Ikuto's orders. Just follow us quietly," jock one said, but Amu wasn't someone to be bossed around. She kicked him in the shin as his friends tried to charge at her. She smoothly dodged and the two ran into each other. "Get her!"

"Fuck you!" Amu shouted while running. That Tsukiyomi Ikuto was going to get it! As soon as she found Rima, he'd be dead meat. Suddenly, she remembered about Nagihiko. The three had picked her up and ran off before she could scream while Nagihiko was in the middle of talking to Ikuto. Mavbe he was looking for Rima too. Either way, she would look for him later. Rima was the one in trouble.

The bell rang and lunch was over. That means the jocks that were after her before must have given up and gone to class. But where was Rima? Amu had looked everywhere... The pinkette was about to give up and go into the classroom when she saw a small tuft of blonde hair from the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw Ikuto leading Rima by the wrist. What the hell!

Amu instantly latched onto Rima's other wrist, holding the two back. Rima glanced back at Amu with a tear-stricken face. "You bastard!"

Ikuto glared at her. "This is none of your business."

"It's all of my business!" Amu sneered. "She is my best friend after all. And she's no jock either. Let go of her with your scummy hand."

"Why don't you ask Rima who ought to let go?"

Amu stared into Rima's eyes, which were dimmed with pain. "Let go, Amu."

"Rima!"

"I just need to speak with him." Rima seemed to be in pain, but her pleas to the girl continued. "Amu..."

"Fine," Amu said, letting go of Rima. "If you hurt her, you'll die."

"It won't be long, Hinamori Amu," he spat. "It won't be long before the hipsters fall. They'll be even lower than the nerds, averages. Maybe we could even change your name to the RETARDS."

"How dare you-" Amu began to yell, but Rims stopped her by cutting in.

"Leave her alone, Tsukiyomi. You promised."

"Promised what?" Amu demanded.

Rima looked at her sadly. "I promise to tell you soon... go to class, Amu."

"Rima!"

But the two were gone in the blink of an eye. The tardy bell rang and Amu stood there, angry and in shock.

She was late to class.

* * *

Nagihiko stood in the hallway. He knew he should be in class, but neither Amu nor Rima were in it. They all had the same next class together after lunch, so this was suspicious.

He had gone looking for the person he had decided to look for in the first place, but he had no luck. After searching for her, Nagihiko realized how deeply worried he was, and how right it felt to choose this girl over the other. He loved both of them, but for one was a different kind of love.

Nagihiko knew this feeling too well. He just didn't expect it to unleash itself so soon.

Suddenly, the girl he had been looking for was right in front of him, running. He called out her name loudly and she stopped, tears evident in her eyes. Nagihiko ran to her and took her into his arms, staring into her face. And his feelings burst out of his mouth.

"I... I've never been so worried for someone in my life." He stared into her large orbs, seemingly innocent. "I was so worried about you! I didn't what happened!"

"I'm sorry for making you worried, Nagihiko," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. He wiped them away, his hand caressing her cheek. Nagihiko sighed. He decided that he wouldn't box in his feelings anymore. It was getting unbearable. He wished he had more willpower, but he had to know the answer. He had to know or he wouldn't be able to stop himself anymore. "I'm okay now..." she murmured, burying her face into his broad shoulder.

He cupped her chin and lifted it up so she would look at him in the eyes again, and his next words were difficult to speak. "I... I..." he stuttered.

"I...?" the girl asked innocently.

"I love you."

The girl froze, the warmth from his arms suddenly unnoticeable. His words rang in her mind and she was afraid of those words. She pushed herself out of his embrace and stared at him in the eyes. He was serious, and she didn't know what to do. This was completely unexpected.

"Nagihiko... I can't."

He lowered his face before forcing a kiss onto her lips.


	6. Engaged

Wah, Cheryl-desu here! Haven't been here in so long! :c

I dislike flamers so please go away~

I don't own Shugo Chara!

Have fun reading~

* * *

**::The High School Hierarchy::**

* * *

"Nngh!" the blonde struggled, but the purple-haired man held her in place, the kiss deepening. Rima couldn't believe that Nagihiko, her crush, had confessed to her and took her first kiss all in one go without her uttering a single word!

Was that even possible in real life?

Nagihiko finally let go after what seemed like years to the shorter girl. "I love you, Rima. That's... That's how I've always felt."

Rima hesitated. He was her crush, but after all that had already happened... "I already said I can't, Nagi," she whispered. "I can't, as in I can't accept your feelings. I'm sorry but it's best if you just forget about your feelings for me because those feelings were never be mutual between us."

Nagihiko stared in complete shock at the coldness she just exerted in front of him. The icy feeling seemed to pierce his heart.

Rima turned around in a huff. "I'll be going now..." she sighed. "We should really get to class, you know." Nagihiko was strangely silent. Rima became worried and turned around. "Nagi...?"

But he was already gone.

Immediately, guilt filled the inside of her soul. How could this have happened? If only she waited a little longer. If only he just confessed earlier. If only she hadn't made that... that thing didn't happen.

Damn, if only she hadn't.

Regret filled her mind and seemed to strangle her as she stepped into the classroom, only to find that both Amu and Nagihiko weren't there.

* * *

Amu was on the lookout for the two, currently in front of the cafeteria corridor.

How dare that bastard make Rima cry like that? She couldn't forgive the man for hurting her best friend more than once. In fact, the second she found him, he'd go from top jock to disabled. And she meant it.

"Damn, how hard is it to find a guy with blue hair?" she yelled.

"Like you're one to talk," Ikuto suddenly spoke up from behind. Amu whipped around and glared at the jock who snuck up on her so easily. "Besides, what is the hipster queen doing looking for the top jock, huh?"

"Hmph. I'm here," she spat, "to confront you! What the hell is with you and Rima?"

Ikuto smirked. "Oh, she didn't tell you? Figures. It's horrible news, both to me and her. More for her though."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Amu began stuttering - an old, ugly habit of hers whenever she got a little too overwhelmed, excited, angry, etc.

Ikuto shrugged. "Okay, so I didn't tell you the whole truth a while ago. I'll tell you now though, since you seem so desperate, like all hipsters are," he laughed. Amu growled. She'd let him enjoy his short-lived smugness and break his family jewels after she got what she needed to know.

"You see," Ikuto laughed. "The people who can't have her crush exposed to aren't at this school. In fact, it's her parents... and mine too, I suppose."

Amu scowled. "So what if she has overprotective parents? Who cares about your parents anyways?"

"You just can't grasp my words, can you? I think you already know. Think about it."

Amu was silent as she thought about it and figured something out, and that something wasn't... It couldn't really be possible, since no one did that in this day and age. She tried to think of a different reason, but her gut instinct told her that it was the only reason she would ever find, and that reason was the truth. The ugly truth.

"Impossible," Amu seethed. "What I'm thinking must be far different from what you're thinking," she said, ignoring herself.

Ikuto shrugged. "Doubt it, but I'll tell you. Me and Rima are officially engaged. And yup, you guessed it, our parents arranged this marriage just because we're both rich... and that crush she's got? Pfft. He's a commoner. Imagine the faces on our adults when they find out just what kind of person she has in mind rather than me. Me! The top jock, well, she couldn't have asked for anyone better. Of course, someone like her is a little short and cold for my taste, and I could pick another girl if I wanted to, but-"

SLAP!

Did he just get slapped?

"Shut up. You do not deserve Rima in any way whatsoever. You, your family, and her family, need to get the fuck out of her personal life and leave her alone! She's a human being with a mind that works better than all of yours put together! She can make her own choices! If you can make your own choices, then let go of Rima! It's not fair for her!" Amu yelled. "It's not fair..." she whispered, staring off into space.

Ikuto stared at the pinkette. How could someone care for someone so much when they're not even family? "Oi, you okay? You look a little high there," Ikuto commented.

Amu, clearly blinded from the small sprinkle of worry from Ikuto in his question, gritted her teeth. She lost her temper in front of this man, damn. "I don't get high, Tsukiyomi. Although you clearly do."

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders. "Not like I'm in denial."

"However, you will not get Rima. Period. You are going to tell your parents a big, fat NO to the engagement and set Rima free." Amu smirked at her new idea. "Since, you know, you get to pick any girl you want, correct? Or don't you get a choice in any of this?"

Ikuto felt egged on by the pinkette. "I do get a choice. I just need to get engaged or get a girlfriend. My parents are tired of all the, you know, sexy girls that are crazy for me stalking me and raiding my house and phone, the usual."

'The usual, huh?' Amu thought disgustedly. 'Cheerleaders, ugh,' she shivered. "Then go and get a girlfriend or whatever. It seriously doesn't matter. Go incest and take Utau or something," she said nonchalantly as Ikuto took his turn in shivering.

"That bitch? Holy shit, don't put that idea into her head. Her brother complex is already at a horrifying level," he groaned. Amu felt bad for the guy a little, after all, he did have to live with the blonde whore 24/7.

"It doesn't matter. Get rid of the engagement."

"And what do I get in return?"

Amu thought about it. 'I guess just egging him on isn't enough for him,' she thought disappointingly. Too bad jocks weren't as stupid as she would have liked them to be. "Fine, I'll apologize to both you and your sister in public. You can have some sort of an official ceremony." Ikuto shook his head. "Okay then, I'll demote myself from the hipster queen." Ikuto paused. "I'll be a... erm, hipster commoner."

"Hmm... that doesn't sound bad. Hipster commoner," he tested. "Not bad."

Amu clicked her tongue in frustration. "Alright, I'll step down from the throne. Tomorrow. You better stick to your word though, Tsukiyomi."

"Deal... on one condition."

"What?" Amu asked, a bit afraid of this condition.

A smirk adorned his face mischievously. "I still need a girlfriend."


	7. Girlfriend

Soooooo I'm sure everyone totally hated me for the cliffhanger last chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews though! I updated early because I got so many reviews c:

Let's get more again? I'd love it if we reached 90 c:

Well, here is the long-awaited chapter seven whoo-hoo!

Plenty of drama in this baby, trust me. It'll be kind of just summarizing the plot to you guys really.

Lots of Amu and Ikuto interaction in here, folks. BE HAPPY! c;

I don't own Shugo Chara, but that won't stop me from loving Rima! -3-

Cheryl-desu, out! c:

* * *

**::The High School Hierarchy::**

* * *

"...What?" Amu said, her mouth still gaping widely.

"Still need a girlfriend. Remember, this is why the engagement happened in the first place. I thought hipsters were smart," he sighed as he ran his hand through his silky, indigo strands.

"So what, you want me to dethrone myself and then become your personal matchmaker?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Matchmaker? That's too much trouble."

"Then?"

"You're going to be my girlfriend," he said, grabbing the pinkette by the waist and stealing her first kiss, passionate and sinful. His tongue wrapped around hers and for a full moment Amu didn't breathe. When Ikuto finally let go, Amu had sunk to her knees, hands over her mouth while her face turned into a steaming, dark red color.

"Pervert!" she screamed, trying to rub his essence off her lips.

"Nope, you can't have that kind of attitude with me, strawberry," he teased, carrying her up and slinging the girl over his shoulder. "After all, isn't this all for Rima? You don't want me to get mad and call it all off, do you? Think about it."

Amu hushed, her face still red. He was right. Soon, they were in the middle of the quad area, on top of the cement stage. He set her down smoothly. "Now, we're going to make this public as soon as the bell rings and everyone exits the classroom, alright? You'll step down from being hipster queen and elevate to top jock level, since you're my girlfriend now."

"Why me?" Amu complained angrily. "You don't even like me. Look, come on. What about Utau? Or Saaya? Or-"

"I picked you specifically for revenge," Ikuto said seriously, roughly holding up her chin. The usual, carefree, smug look he used to have was incomparable to the stern one he had now. "Not love. Never, ever love. Got it?"

Amu glared into his eyes. "It's not like I'm doing for the love I have for you either, shithead."

"Then we're clear," Ikuto said, letting go of her face. "You're still my toy though."

"Excuse me?" she spat with furious rage. "A toy? I am no one's toy, bastard."

"Ah ah ah," he said, his finger swaying side to say with a smirk on his face. "You're forgetting the deal. You're mine as long as we call off the engagement. If it makes you feel better," he shrugged. "It's for Rima, right?"

Amu turned away. It was for Rima. 'Come on, think of all the times Rima saved you, Amu. She helped me when I was at my lowest. She helped me when it came to me and Kukai. She helped me when I had problems with flirty boys. She was always there for me... and now it's time for me to be there for her. Except this time, she can't find out.'

"She's going to kill me if she finds out," Amu said with a hint of sadness to it.

"She won't. She will feel betrayed, however. That is my revenge."

"What?"

"My revenge will be taking your happiness away. Rima will hate you, Tadase will hate you, the entire hipster rank will hate you. Even Kukai will hate you, because you're going to break up with him."

"No..." Amu said frantically, realizing what this deal meant to her love life and relationship with Kukai. "No way! I can't hurt Kukai! No! I'll do anything else, I swear, but don't fuck with Kukai and my relationship with each other, alright!?" The color on her face grew a furious scarlet.

"I really, really couldn't care less what happened to him," Ikuto said. "Besides, Utau has a crush on him."

Amu's mouth gaped wide open. "You're making me break up with him," Amu snarled, "for fucking Utau?"

"It'll end her brother complex with me and it's the perfect opportunity for her anyways."

"You can't make me do this! I'm not giving up Kukai."

Ikuto laughed. "So, you plan on two-timing with the two of us then? I don't mind, but I don't know about Souma here. It'll also completely crush your reputation and you will walk around with the title of two-timing slut. I don't really want my girlfriend to have that kind of reputation, but if it suits you, whatever. Either way, revenge will be sweet," he sighed.

Amu was quiet as she raged in her mind, which was quickly getting messed up and jumbled altogether. 'Hell, what do I do!? I needed time to think about this. I needed time, more time to think, more time to decide. I-'

The bell rang.

* * *

Nagihiko stared out onto the school from the rooftop, where he was seeking refuge for his broken heart. The world seemed to be the complete opposite of him today. Instead of being gray and gloomy, the sun was out, the skies were blue and clear, and birds chirped incessantly. All was silent and calm otherwise, with all the students still in class. Seeing the earth so happy didn't do much to ease the pain though.

It seriously, seriously hurt. He couldn't describe the feeling. It was worse than getting stabbed with a running chainsaw in the chest nonstop.

Well, fine, it felt exactly like that.

Still, the pain was unbearable. He felt so envious of Kukai, who had such a good relationship with Amu... Why couldn't he be like that with Rima? He sighed, staring out into the open area in the quad. Amu and Rima must be inside the classroom, and here he was, ditching. He let his eyes wander, picking up random objects and colors he found to distract his distraught mind.

"Everything looks so peaceful... wait, what is that?" he stared harder at the stage, surprised by the two unusual colors he just found.

What impeccable timing he had! He was just in time to see the best part of the stage scene - with Ikuto quite forcefully kissing a struggling Amu.

In a second, his envy for Kukai shattered and he bolted off the roof down the stairs.

The bell clanged in his ears just as he reached the quad.


	8. Problematic

Sooooooo I'm sure everyone hated me for last chapter's cliffhanger too! cx

I love writing cliffhangers though c;

At least I'm updating fast, ne? Plus, this is a longer chapter than usual, yippee!

I don't own Shugo Chara! Never will, sob. ;c

I guess now my summary can finally match what's going on in the upcoming chapters! c:

Don't forget to review, thank you! c;

* * *

**::The High School Hierarchy::**

* * *

The bell ended and teachers finished up their lectures as the students stopped listening and began to pack up.

Everyone began pooling endlessly out of their classrooms and into the open area of the hallways and quad. Many stopped by the stage to see an angrily anxious Amu, arms crossed in a fit, next to the top jock of the school. He had a very smug look on his face.

Everyone who saw them thought the same thing: 'Ikuto's dominating again. Looks like he is going to be putting the hipsters in their place.'

Public humiliation, most likely. But then Nagihiko ran up onto the stage, further discombobulating the crowds. The hipster king too? Ikuto really was all too powerful in his position to bring the top two in the hipster rank onto the stage with him.

"Everyone," Ikuto began as they beckoned to his call as if he were the Lion King. "I have an announcement, as top jock, to make."

He turned over to introduce Amu, and Nagihiko as well since he was up onstage, but then something pink in the crowd caught his eye before he called the girl that was supposed to be next to him. Seeing that Amu was no longer next to him and was actually being forcefully pulled away by Nagihiko, he sighed.

"My announcement is that, since my main guests have run away in fear, that do not forget your ranks. Don't forget who is above you, as who is below you. Forget," Ikuto seethed, "And you can pretty much blow your chunks with tears because you will get destroyed."

"Like the Hunger Games!" Kukai whooped loudly, causing everyone to stare at him. "What? I love that trilogy."

"Ahem," Ikuto gave one last glare to Kukai for breaking the moment. "And that's it. Scram."

And scram the students did.

Ikuto walked offstage, rustling his hair as he walked towards his friends to go to the next class, the deal rummaging through his thoughts constantly as the day passed by without another sight of his new, to-be girlfriend.

He'd have to talk to Amu and maybe Nagihiko as well about what transpired during the in-between period break. She would have to pay for leaving him like that, and he had a lot in mind for payback...

For everything.

* * *

Amu was dragged by Nagihiko into the crowd as everyone gawked at them and then at Ikuto and back again. Half-scared for leaving Ikuto and half-relieved that she had bought some time to think, he stopped when they were in the back of one of the school portable buildings.

"What was that all about?" he growled. "What's going on between you and Tsukiyomi?"

"Nagihiko, I can't... I don't know anymore," she burst, clenching her fists so hard that her knuckles had gone white. "Everything is too complicated, and everytime I try to think of a way, someone I care about it bound to get hurt and I don't want that. And they're all important to me... I can't just leave them in pain. And the last choice I have will hurt everyone I know."

Nagihiko patted her shoulder. "Then don't choose that choice."

"I don't even know if I can do that," she groaned, slumping down into a squat, her back leaning on the wall as Nagihiko followed suit. "It's just... I'm not sure if I should even tell you."

"Don't you trust me?" he playfully pouted. Amu shrugged. Long since they were nominated as the top two in the hipster rank, the two had been the best of friends, so close you could almost consider them siblings. They shared a strong, childhood friendship bond. She felt guilty for hiding something like this as he continued speaking. "Honestly, I have a little drama too right now. In fact, I just confessed to Rima a while ago today," he sighed. "It was in the heat of the moment and I just went for it."

Amu's eyes widened. She already knew the outcome, thanks to Ikuto, but she had to play it safe for now. "Th-then what?"

"She rejected me. Coldly, I might add. I guess it just goes to show that we never had a thing," he laughed softly. "That everything was all in my head..." Amu saw a drop softly splatter on the ground below Nagihiko, and she hugged him tightly, cradling his head in her arms, soothing him. The poor guy had no idea, and Amu just didn't have the heart to not tell him the truth, despite what Rima might have to say.

"There, there," Amu sighed, deciding to spill the beans and tell Nagihiko. "You see, I never knew it all along, but I-"

"What are you two doing...?"

Nagihiko jumped and scrambled out of Amu's arms out of instinct, afraid that it might have been Rima. The voice, however, was much too deep for that. Amu had a look of surprise of her face, and she knew that the position the two were in was nothing short of easy to misunderstand.

"K-Kukai..." she mumbled.

"Amu, what's going on?" Kukai demanded. He knew Nagihiko had a thing for Rima, but the way Nagihiko jumped out of Amu's arms when he arrived was seriously suspicious. Not to say that he didn't trust Amu, but he was a little uneasy, especially after he saw the two of them and Ikuto up on stage just a while ago. The brunette, curious, tried to follow them by himself but lost them after coming near the portable area. When he snooped around a little, he heard some chatter from behind a portable and peeked behind, surprised at his sights.

The pinkette frowned, feeling dizzy from thinking too much. "Nagihiko, Kukai, I'm sorry. I have to tell you both something, and you guys won't like it..." she began until her legs began shaking, her knees gave out, and she toppled onto the cement. "S-sorry," she breathed.

"Amu!" Kukai instantly jumped to her side, as did Nagihiko. Nagihiko put his hand to her forehead as Kukai picked her up bridal-style.

"She's warm," Nagihiko noted.

"Let's go to the infirmary," Kukai nodded.

"Kukai, just to tell you, there's no intimacy going on between Amu and I. We're like siblings..." the purple-haired student tried to explain as the two walked down the corridor towards the nurse's office. The bell went off again, indicating that next class had started. Nagihiko felt a little bad for how much he was ditching today, but Amu and Kukai didn't care much for school attendance.

"I know," Kukai sighed. "I guess I was just a little startled. Didn't realize you two were that close," the brunette grumbled, a bit jealous of Nagihiko, although he knew he shouldn't be. He had a great girlfriend, and all Nagi got was a great... sister. Of course, it was way better than Ikuto's situation with his sister. Kukai shuddered at the thought of the vicious cheerleader blonde.

"Sorry," Nagi smiled softly as he glanced at Amu, who was beginning to breathe more loudly. "We should hurry," he said.

"I'm going as fast as I can carrying her gently."

"Hey," Nagihiko said as they reached the door to the infirmary. "What do you think she was going to tell us?"

Kukai shrugged. "I don't know, but it sure as hell isn't good."

The nurse took Amu and set her on the bed, giving the pinkette a cold towel for her forehead. "She's warm alright," the nurse, Kasumi, said. "She'll have to stay here. Are you two her friends? You can stay if you like."

"That would be great, thanks," Nagihiko smiled at the nurse, who he noticed was actually a student teacher. She blushed before hurrying off to retrieve the fever medicine for the sick girl. The two boys took their seat beside her bed when the door banged open loudly.

In stepped the devil.

"Kasumi-koi," Ikuto purred when he walked in. "I feel very tired and can't concentrate in math class-" he stopped when he saw the pinkette in the bed and Kukai and Nagihiko right next to her. 'Ah, that was why she kept on turning red when I spoke to her. Too bad, I thought she was genuinely blushing...'

Nagihiko glared at the top jock before standing up and pulling the curtain over the bed, obscuring Ikuto's view of Amu and them. "Tch," he sighed when Kasumi came into the open holding a box of medicine.

"Ah, Ikuto-san," she blushed. "Please wait in the bed over there, I have to get this to the patient," she said. Ikuto gladly complied as he checked out how cute the girl's butt looked in the white, clingy outfit she had on. He couldn't help but think of what a slut she was. It looked like a hentai cosplay outfit. She didn't really deserve to be in the average rank, but seeing as how there was no sluts rank yet, he would leave her status alone for now. Besides, she was a good kisser and could actually hold a conversation with Utau even though she wasn't a cheerleader. That stands for something, although he heard Utau say something about promoting her.

"... she'll have to be orally given this medicine," he overheard Kasumi.

"I'll do it," Kukai said, standing up from his seat and taking the medicine. "I'm her boyfriend after all."

"That's great then-"

Ikuto hastily pulled the curtain aside, causing everyone to stare at him. "No, you can't do that. You aren't her boyfriend anymore," he smirked smugly. "But I suppose Amu didn't tell you as of yet, did she."

"What are you talking about, you delusional little-" Nagihiko began as Ikuto and Kukai interrupted each other to insult the other. Kasumi stood by the side, overwhelmed by the new conflict. Nagihiko joined in on the verbal fight as well. Soon curse words were being thrown around and Kasumi sighed, leaving the medicine box on the counter to let them decide who gives the oral to the lucky pinkette.

"Damn it, she gets three hot as fuck guys fighting over her and what do I get? Nothing. I'm just a kissing buddy to Ikuto and an average to everyone else," she pouted. She secretly hated Amu.

"I totally need to vent to Utau," she grumbled as she pulled out her phone and opened Utau's contact number.

* * *

Amu woke up without anyone noticing, lazily blinking as she took in her surroundings. "Wh-where am I?" she began until she saw Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagihiko all in front of her. Afraid, she quickly closed her eyes and feigned slumber.

This was becoming problematic...

Suddenly, more banter was heard and Amu, feeling feverish, couldn't distinguish the letters and words and voices apart with her eyes closed. Everything seemed to be jumbled together, and she felt real sleep tugging on her consciousness...

Soon enough, something snapped her out of it and her eyes were wide open as lips were on her lips and cherry-flavored liquid on the opposite tongue was flowing into her mouth, some dripping on the side.

Then, Amu closed her eyes again as an urge flew up her throat and she threw up.

Just then, Utau decided to fly into the room angrily before screaming at what she saw.

This was DEFINITELY becoming problematic.


	9. Option

You guys are super sweet! c: Love everyone. We totally passed 90 O_O

Eek. You are all amazing. *kisses to everybody hehe* c;

Read my other stories **Dark Side **and **Indecisively in**** Love** please~

I promise if you love this, you'll love them too! c:

Well I don't own Shugo Chara!

Enjoy to your heart's content my dears.

* * *

**::The High School Hierarchy::**

* * *

Amu felt utterly disgusted. Utau could not have had more in common.

Kukai sat on the floor, vomit all over his shirt and chin. He looked as though he were foaming blood at his mouth, his eyes rolling upward. Ikuto stood and watched in horror and Nagihiko went over to help Amu out. Kasumi saw the whole ordeal and grabbed a towel to try and clean Kukai up.

"What the fuck?" Utau yelled, grabbing the towel from Kasumi and then glaring at her. "Move, bitch!"

Kasumi's eyes widened before she scowled and stood up, walking away at a fast, angry pace, muttering insults under her breath as she left. Kukai remained unconscious while Utau used the towel to wipe some of Amu's breakfast off his clothes and face. When she was finished, she threw the towel away and picked Kukai up, throwing him onto a bed beside Amu's.

Amu blinked a couple of times. "Wh-what happened?"

"You barfed all over your boyfriend while he was trying to give medicine to you," Ikuto smirked.

"Oh, really? Shit..."

"Hmm, shit indeed. So, haven't told anyone yet?"

"I told you," she said, her face red from either anger or her temperature. "I'm not going out with you. I love Kukai."

Nagihiko decided to come in and back Amu up, but he would make sure to demand the whole story about this later from her. "Back off, Tsukiyomi. Whatever kind of deal you're trying to make with her isn't going to work, alright? Fuck off like a good boy."

"Shut up, Fujisaki. You have no idea what's going on anyways, so why don't you fuck off like a good boy, hmm?"

"You are such a-"

"Guys!" Amu spoke up, frustrated. "I don't feel good. I don't want to be in a middle of a boy cat fight okay? Take it outside or something. Nagihiko, you had better win too." And with that, Amu snuggled under her covers and was working on falling asleep when a pale Kukai staggered over to her bed to hand her a spoon of medicine.

"Here," he croaked. Amu blushed, whispered an apology to him for before, and took the medicine. Kukai finally completed what was keeping him back alive, and now he could finally go to heaven in peace. He knocked out again just as soon as Amu did.

"Souma!" Utau shouted, just having run from the lunch store to get him ramen, since it was his "dying request". After persistent pestering, she finally decided to get it for him since he was sick after all, but when she came back, he was back to flirting with that bitch! "You sneaky bastard," she mumbled as she dragged Kukai by the feet behind the curtains. Ikuto and Nagihiko didn't want to get involved in that, so they left him be as Nagihiko prayed for the brunette in his mind.

Ikuto took a seat again, as did Nagihiko.

"So," Ikuto started, his feet resting on the empty chair where Kukai's bottom used to reside. "I suppose you want an explanation as to why she wants me now instead of Kukai, yes?"

"Don't kid with me, asshole. It's obvious that you're trying to blackmail her or something. Just leave Amu and Kukai alone. Revenge isn't worth it."

"It IS worth it," Ikuto seethed. "And besides, I think you know, deep inside your mind, that she won't tell you the entire truth about this. In fact," Ikuto smirked, "You can bet on it. Isn't it better to get two accounts of a story than one?"

Nagihiko knew he wouldn't believe his story anyways, so he nodded. Ikuto smirked even more. His story was going to be so powerful that it will leave the hipster king in doubts, even if the person the blue-haired jock was up against was Hinamori Amu.

Oh, she would be his. She would be going straight down.

And best of all, he would be the one to make her fall from the top.

* * *

Rima sat in class, nervous. Both Amu and Nagihiko weren't here, and Ikuto hadn't been around her as much lately. Yesterday, she had seen Nagihiko confront Amu about something, and it sounded like they were in a fight about something. She had stayed long enough to see Amu slap her childgood friend before angrily stomping away, and Nagihiko stood there as if he were frozen. At the time, she couldn't bear to show herself to them after her rejecting Nagihiko coldly and after she left Amu to go with Ikuto. She wanted to somehow explain things to them, but she found herself avoiding them ever since.

"Rima," Yaya smiled. "Rima-tan, why the long face?"

The hipster glanced up at the top average, and she sighed deeply. "I'm just going through some problems, Yaya."

"Well, Yaya hopes you feel better!" Yaya grinned widely, so widely that Rima couldn't help but leave a small smile for Yaya as well. Then, as if she had just remembered something, the pigtailed brunette pulled out a dark blue lollipop and a dark purple lollipop from her bag.

"Here, Yaya has candy. Does Rima-tan want the blueberry one or the raspberry one?"

Rima thought about it. Which one? She didn't remember Yaya ever sharing her candy before in her life... "You're giving me candy?"

"Isn't that what Yaya just said?" she laughed quietly, almost like a chuckle, which Rima did not know that Yaya did. Did Yaya ever chuckle? It was always giggles or laughs and...

Rima suddenly realized what the question really meant. "Yaya, you...?" she whispered.

Yaya kept the same grin plastered on her face. "Don't worry! Yaya has great connections around here. Especially with Ikuto-chi and Nagihiko-chi, not to mention Kukai-chi and Amu-chi as well. But Yaya really wants to know," she insisted, lifting the candy in front of Rima's face. "Yaya wants to know which one you will pick in the end."

Rima stared at her two choices. She just couldn't pick...

"If Rima-tan doesn't pick, Yaya will pick for you."

"Eh?" That took Rima by surprise.

Yaya left a single lollipop on the desk just as the bell rang. The other lollipop, she stuck into her mouth. "Bye, Rima-tan!" she laughed cutely before running out the door with a few of her other average friends. Rima assumed that this meant that Yaya has already decided which side she was on, didn't she. The averages were on his side now. And she hated it, but if she did, then why couldn't she bring herself to pick the other lollipop when she had the option?

Rima stood up and shoved the candy deep into her pocket, trying to let the color not get to her. But she couldn't help but suddenly notice that color everywhere.

She walked right past the dark blue door and kept hustling to her next class, desperately trying to clear her mind.


	10. Betrayal

So like I know it's been forevah.

So here I am again. c:

With a okay chapter but whatever I hope you still love me! c;

Fine as a present I'll give you a nice pretty twist.

Before you get confused while reading this chapter, there will be explanations in the NEXT chapter.

Yes you'll be craving for more.

I don't own Shugo Chara!

Mind reading my newest fic **Est Belle La Vie** too? c: I'll give you kisses! A lot of them!

* * *

**::The High School Hierarchy::**

* * *

The blue lollipop seemed to seep outside of its equally dark wrapper and stick to the young blonde's mind. It laid there, incriminating her position in this whole ordeal. If... If Amu and Nagihiko knew Yaya was on Ikuto's side, what would she do? Would she eventually go to his side and leave her best friends behind too?

And just after her parents had finally stopped fighting and agreed on this engagement. At first, it didn't seem so bad. Her mother and father were happy again. There were no more long nights of ridiculous arguments, nor were they ever frowning in her presence. Life, because of this engagement, had gotten so much better. She wouldn't give up the engagement ever if it meant that her familial life was peaceful.

That is, until she found out exactly she was getting engaged to.

Why, it was Fujisaki Nagihiko.

Dear lord, if she had known that she would have eventually met him in high school and have developed a gradually enlarging crush for him, she would not have turned away the choice. No, but her judgmental soul, that darkly judgmental soul of hers, had to criticize about how her husband would have the longer hair out of the two. Now that she thought about it, that was the stupidest reason she had ever come with for anything in her life. Oh, the foolish middle-school girl she was.

And so her parents allowed her a second choice, the ONLY second choice she would get. Before even looking at it, she took it.

Why?

If you had seen the rare matching, joyous looks on their faces, you probably would have too. Rima was more than happy to do this. And then she entered high school, she met her fiancee, and the fiancee transferred over in less than a week after they met. Oh, did she mention that school had also barely started less than a week ago? Yes, it was quite horrid. The attitude of his, the smirk of his, everything... Not to mention how rapidly he claimed the top position in the high school hierarchy in only his freshman year. That was just fucking NUTS.

He was also far more different than from hen she had last met him. So different, she just had to wonder...

"Earth to Rima-tan?" Yaya giggled in her ear, causing the hipster to snap out of her train of thought, now heading towards "Where was I again?" land. "Rima-tan, what are you daydreaming about? Yaya was daydreaming about candy. Lots of candy..." she sighed blissfully, staring at the ceiling bulb like it was a chocolate kiss.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," Rima replied without emotion. Yaya laughed, sticking her small hand into Rima's pocket and efficiently whipping out the dark blue lollipop that was now two days old, a grin on her childish face.

"Rima... if you're not going to eat it, don't accept it," Yaya pouted before unwrapping it and sticking it into her mouth. "Too slow to eat it, and Yaya will gladly do so for you."

"I didn't want it anyway," Rima scowled before standing up and slinging her bag onto her shoulder. "Teacher, I have a stomach ache and I'm going to nurse's office." And she zoomed out of the place before the teacher could even comprehend what she just said. With a nod to no one, the teacher resumed teaching while Yaya only smiled, taking the blue pop from her mouth and twirling it in her hand.

"Ikuto-tan sure knows how to get Rima-tan's mind in a tangle," Yaya chuckled as she licked the candy once. "So cunning. But then again, Yaya owes him. So Yaya will do all she can to help Ikuto-tan get Rima-tan's heart..."

* * *

Rima zoomed into the infirmary, the school nurse and Kasumi chatting at the front desk. At the sight of Rima, Kasumi stood up and picked up a clipboard and a feather pen. "Hello Rima, what brings you here?" she asked in an obviously fake, sugar-coated voice. If it could get any artificially sweeter, Yaya would be eating her throat.

"Stomach ache. Bad. Need to lie down." Rima said choppily as she did not hesitate to fly down into a bed. Curtains pulled to the side, she leaped into the white sheets and the pillow that was extremely hard and did not seem like a pillow at all because, well, it was not a pillow.

"What? Ow..." the non-pillow muttered, moving and squirming below her. Rima screamed, jumping off the bed into the chair beside in a heartbeat.

"Quiet!" Kasumi said with a finger to her lips, talking in a more venomous voice than before, "This bed isn't available. It's taken by a handsome jock, so if a mere hipster like you would kindly please go to the next one while I write down your information and sign you in, that'd be just fucking wonderful, OKAY?" She turned on her heel and exited through the curtains.

A head popped out of the sheets, staring at Rima's half angry, half shocked face.

"Oh... Rima."

Rima gasped with uncertainty and tried to comprehend the situation, but her mouth went and opened on itself on its own. "Why... Just why are YOU here?"

* * *

Kukai and Amu were both sitting inside the I.E. Bakery across from each other at a table for two near a fancy, vintage window sill. It was barely after school had ended when Amu suggested they go out for a talk. A rather serious one.

Amu decided to start out on the better end of the stick. "So, I heard the I.E. Bakery was named after it's two best-selling goods, the Iru Devil's Tea and the Eru Angel Cake. They say the two go amazing together," Amu chuckled. "Want to try it?"

"Amu, we both know we're not here to enjoy the goods, so spill it."

"Kukai, don't be so mad. This is a talk, not a quarrel."

"Amu, you knew about it. You knew what Ikuto was up to. I know... I know that much. From Nagihiko."

"Oh," Amu spat with a dark expression, knowing that the worst had come. "So NAGIHIKO told you, huh? How much exactly did he tell you?" She pulled Kukai closer by the collar, but she wasn't rough. In fact, Kukai had leaned in towards Amu himself. "Tell me, what do you think of me now? What did that guy say to you?"

Kukai had a poker face on. "I have no reason to tell you, since he asked for it to be confidential. He also asked for his identity to be confidential, but whatever, he can't expect to keep all my promises. He didn't know much though, since he's a hipster."

When Amu was silent still, Kukai pressed the matter. "He's a hipster, Amu. He can't-"

"Look, Kukai, I'm going to go now. I'm busy," Amu stood up abruptly. "If you don't want to tell me shit, then whatever."

"Amu, I don't want to fight in the middle of our relationship-"

"Then Kukai, how about this? How about we fight at the end of our relationship? Alright?" Amu almost exploded. "It's over! Over! Nagihiko means more to you, I get it. Nagihiko's story is more believable than mine, I get it. Nagihiko is better than me, I fucking get it. Whatever." Kukai stood there completely confused about what was happening. Was the love of his life walking out on him for something as simple as this?

"You must be thinking I'm simple-minded for breaking up with you right now. I don't care. You're all going to gang up on me either way. All of you."

"Amu, I don't understand," Kukai yelled as he chased the rosette outside of the shop, holding her by the shoulder. She turned around, and when she did, tears were falling.

"You're all going to go against me. Holy shit... But whatever. This... this was all going to happen whether I helped Rima or not," she laughed with drops of sadness threatening to brim over more, and soon it was a waterfall. "God, this is such blasphemy! I hate jocks!"

"Amu, stop, don't cry," he said, pulling her into a hug. "Don't break up with me. I love you. You are more than me to Nagihiko, I promise you."

"Kukai... Oh, Kukai..." she sobbed into his shoulder. "Why did Nagihiko betray me? Why?"

"Amu..." he whispered soothingly, even though he had no clue what she was saying. "It's okay. He didn't betray you," he said despite being absolutely clueless. He figured it'd be better if he calmed Amu down first before he started asking questions. "Nagihiko wouldn't ever betray you, so it's okay."

"It's not okay," she cried. "He left me... he left me... All I have is you... And then you'll leave me too..."

"Amu, I won't, I swear." Kukai rubbed her back softly, his hand sliding up and down in a calming manner, his lips planting affectionate kisses on her rosy hair. "I swear."

"Nagihiko swore too," she sniffled into the shoulder of her boyfriend. "He swore he wouldn't leave me alone, ever." Her words were now reduced to whispers, and she didn't care if they were in the middle of the sidewalk and if people were staring. It hurt.

"Baby..." he tried again. She clutched Kukai even harder.

"Kukai... God, Kukai, why did Nagihiko leave me to become a jock?"


	11. Defeat

I know it's been a while...

But I've been kind of busy! And uh, lazy. Hehe c:

But the next chapter is here now!

Please don't kill me...

It might also be choppy since I tried to write this chapter several times already...

And never got to finishing it until now.

Hehe. c:

I don't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!

* * *

**::The High School Hierarchy::**

* * *

The blonde was stiller than a statue.

"Why did she call YOU a jock, Nagihiko?"

The violet haired man sighed in the bed, rubbing his eyes. He sat up, gazing at the blonde for a short while until she evidently tried to glare the answer out of him. It made him chuckle lightly. "Straight to the point like always, Rima..."

"Why did she call you a jock, Nagihiko?" she now whispered, like it couldn't possibly be true.

"That's because I am a jock," he smiled calmly.

"I'm not kidding with you, Nagi. How would Amu feel about this-" she began until his hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bed. Within a matter of seconds, he had flipped over her and was now pinning her down, his face blazing with emotion.

"I know. I know Amu would feel completely betrayed at this point in time for becoming a jock. But it can't be all bad, because I reasoned with myself that since Kukai was a jock, there's no reason she can't be okay with me being a jock."

"That's different! Right now, they're having a war. You've just went from Amu's best ally to possibly her worst enemy!" she yelled, although keeping up her anger was proving difficult under the large, broad chest of a man she just so happened to love. "How could you?"

"How could I?" he started laughing. "How could I? No, Rima... How could YOU?" he sighed, his smile smaller than before. "You..."

"What do you mean? I'm not the one betraying Amu-"

"Of course you are. It's you. Aren't you the one engaged to Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Rima?"

Rima's jaw dropped. How had he found out? Of all people to find out, she never wanted Nagihiko to find out! She was supposed to somehow weasel out of the relationship herself by making Ikuto dissatisfied with her so that her parents couldn't blame her for the broken engagement. But now everyone was taking his side, and even her parents had told her to make herself more satisfying then. Rima didn't know if she could handle her crush taking his side. "I..."

"That's why you rejected me. Because you're engaged to him."

Rima couldn't bear to look at him in the eyes, because she felt his own tears sliding down her cheeks, mixing with her. She gave a small nod.

"I knew it... But I want to ask you one more question. You may be engaged to him... but do you love him, Rima?"

The answer couldn't be fathomed. She had to say yes, but her heart wanted to say no.

"Do... do you love me, Rima?"

Again, she had to say no, but heart wanted to say yes. The conflicts!

"Please answer me, Rima..."

She couldn't. How could she when the love of her life was kissing right on the lips?

* * *

Amu was now at Kukai's house on his sofa, wrapped in a blanket with a small cup on now cold tea on the table before her. The T.V. was blazing about some sort of crime with the criminal caught in action by the police. She felt like the police.

After all, she had caught Nagihiko in the act of crime during break. He had been sitting with Ikuto and his crew, talking. Amu couldn't hear much, because she was by the far corner of portables. They were behind the buildings, all in a circle. Ikuto was smoking in Nagi's face - Amu knew that he hated that, but why was he dealing with it? Were they bullying him? She would've run out right then and there if she hadn't seen Nagihiko and Ikuto connect hands in some sort of an agreement.

* * *

_"Alright, Nagi," the blue-haired man had said loudly among the huge circle. "You are officially one of us now. You can go and tell Amu about your change of rank later. We look forward to having you in our group. You'll be a valuable asset."_

_"Thank you, Ikuto," he bowed slightly before walking around to shake hands with everyone else in the circle. When he had finished, they all lifted him in the air cheering for their new member. Even Ikuto was smiling... err, smirking. The purple haired hipster was laughing._

_She bit her lip. Was this some sort of a sick joke? Or maybe a dream. But when she pinched her cheek, she had felt pain. But it didn't reside just in her cheek. The pain had seeped from the face to her mind, her heart, and pulsed throughout her entire body. Her eyes teared up in frustration. _

_"Nagihiko... It isn't true... right?" she said, walking out into the open with the thought of chasing after him and demanding answers. But there were so many of them, and they could easily overtake her in both strength and numbers. Still, how could she let Nagihiko go now? "Nagi..."_

_"It is... Amu," a throaty voice whispered into her ear._

_"Eeeek!" she screamed, jumping to turn around and face the perpetrator. Ikuto was standing there now, definitely smirking. _

_"What a naughty kitten, spying on the other side. Shame on you," he chuckled, stepping towards Amu until she was cornered to the back wall of the portable, his arms pinning each side of her neck in place, face leaning in towards hers. Her face was flaming red. "Utter shame."_

_"You! What are you doing with Nagihiko? You dirty cheater, you-"_

_"I'm no cheater," he laughed, closing in on her left ear and leaving puffs of warm breath on her lobe. She shivered in complete disgust. "He came to us, saying he wanted to join the jocks. It's not our fault if your group wasn't satisfying enough for him..."_

_"That's impossible!" the pinkette yelled angrily, trying to use her arms to push his against his chest, but his broad build was too strong to even budge just a little bit. "There's no way he would have betrayed me on his own! There is no way! You've done something."_

_"Sometimes you have to think selfishly... it's a human trait... You can't blame the new jock for that." he whispered before biting the lobe of her ear. She hissed in response, now pounding her fists against his chest, his side, his back... to no avail. "You shouldn't hurt your future boyfriend, you know. Rima might be hurt."_

_Her hands dropped, still clenched in trembling fists. Ikuto placed a soft kiss on her cheek._

_"I'll let you know that Nagihiko came looking for us to his accord. The rest I'm sure you can find out from him," he said before taking his arms away from the wall and walking away with a triumphant expression on his face. He had just left the hipster queen crumbling in his wake, put her to her knees with only the beginning of his plan. He never knew torturing someone like this was so fun._

_She sat there on the floor because her legs had given out. Her mind was thoughtless. Her body was numb. Her eyes had cried any tear left._

_And her heart was broken..._

* * *

Kukai entered the living room from the kitchen, causing the pinkette to snap out of her flashback. "K-Kukai..." He was holding two plates of fried kimchi rice and set them both down on the counter.

"Pretty quiet in the house today, huh. Everyone's out for once," he laughed. "Mom made them go with her somewhere, I think."

"I see..."

Kukai took a moment to stare at her reduced state. "Come on, sweet. Take a bite. It's homemade."

"I heard the microwave, you know."

He chuckled. "Alright, so my mom made it. Still homemade." That got Amu to chuckle and take the plate, eating bits of it at a time as Kukai joined her on the sofa, switching the channel to some soccer tournament. They had eaten in regular peace, occasionally commenting on the soccer game or the food. When the show had ended and the food was finished, Amu was snuggling in his arms watching a movie that was airing.

She might never be able to do something as simple as this with him ever again. "Kukai... I love you."

"I love you too, Amu," he smiled, planting kisses all over her cheeks. "You're the only one for me." His lips had found hers, connecting their very souls as he pushed her down onto the velvet, their kiss deepening as each second passed. Her fingers were entangling themselves in his rich, orange-chocolate hair and his hands began roaming her curves, the blanket long tossed onto the floor. The moment was so strong, so passionate...

Then the phone rang. Kukai's cell phone, to be exact. He planned on ignoring it, delving into Amu's hot lips instead. But when his voicemail automatically went on speaker, he had frozen at the words spoken.

"Kukai, this is Ikuto. I want to have a talk considering Hinamori Amu, your girlfriend... for now. Meet me by the school gates at 8 PM." And the voice was followed by the click of the line.

"Kukai..."

"Why does he want to talk about you?" he wondered, getting up. "I'm sorry, Amu..."

"Wait, Kukai."

"Yes?"

Amu knew it was now or never. She had let Ikuto defeat her when it came to Nagihiko, but she wouldn't let the same happen to Kukai.

"Kukai, I have something to confess..."


End file.
